Väter und Söhne
by Christine82
Summary: Sheppard bekommt Besuch von seinem Vater und es kommt zu einem Missverständnis sein Verhältnis zu oder mit? Rodney betreffend. Kein Slash! Jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Und ja mir ist die Ähnlichkeit zu meiner Geschichte "Der Besuch" aufgefallen :-


_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Also, alles beim alten ;-)._

**Väter und Söhne**

„Woher sollte ich bitte schön wissen, dass Zitronen bei diesen Höhlenmenschen als Heiligtum gelten?", zeterte McKay, als das SGA-1-Team durch das Stargate schritt und nach Atlantis zurückkehrte. Das Personal, das sich im Kontrollraum befand, beeilte sich beschäftigt zu wirken. McKays lautes Schimpfen war schließlich Vorwarnung genug.

„Die Trantianer sind keine Höhlenmenschen.", entgegnete Teyla. Ihre Stimme verriet deutlich, dass selbst ihre Geduld irgendwann ein Ende hatte und dass diese magische Grenze bald erreicht war. „Sie sind einfache Leute, die bekannt sind für den Anbau zahlreicher Früchte."

„Und außerdem war es keine Zitrone, sondern nur etwas, das genauso aussah.", fügte Colonel Sheppard hinzu.

„Das genauso aussah und vermutlich auch genauso giftig war, wie eine Zitrone!", schrie der Wissenschaftler auf. „Haben Sie etwa vergessen, dass ich tödlich allergisch gegen Zitrusfrüchte bin? Ein Tropfen davon und ich bin tot!"

„Mein Gott, McKay!" Langsam reichte es Sheppard wirklich. „Niemand hat von Ihnen verlangt diese Zitrone zu essen! Warum konnten Sie nicht einfach lächeln und die Klappe halten, während die Trantianer die Zitrone anbeteten?"

„Weil irgendjemand auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen ist, dass ICH stellvertretend für das Team an dieser Zeremonie teilnehmen sollte! Sie hätten wissen müssen, dass das schief geht!"

„Okay, ich gebe es zu: Diese Idee war nicht gut. Aber die Priesterin stand auf Sie. Ich dachte, wenn Sie an der Zeremonie teilnehmen, ist sie vielleicht eher mit einer Handelsvereinbarung einverstanden.", verteidigte sich Sheppard. Insgeheim hätte er sich ohrfeigen können für diese blödsinnige Idee. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn da bloß geritten? Gemeinsam gingen sie die Stufen zu Dr. Weirs Büro hinauf. „Aber Sie hätten die Zitrone ja auch nicht fallen zu lassen brauchen." Die Tür zu dem Büro öffnete sich vor ihnen. „Elizabeth, wir…" John hielt inne, als er bemerkte, dass Dr. Weir nicht alleine war. Ein großer, grauhaariger Mann saß ihr gegenüber. Er trug eine Airforce-Uniform und auch wenn Sheppard ihn nur von hinten sehen konnte, erkannte er ihn sofort. Sheppard zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Ah, Colonel Sheppard." Elizabeth erhob sich und auch der grauhaarige Offizier stand auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich habe Sie gar nicht so früh zurückerwartet. Darf ich vorstellen: General Joseph A. Sheppard. Er ist heute an Bord der Daedalus eingetroffen. General, das ist SGA-1: Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay und Teyla Emmagan von den Athosianern. Sie kehren gerade von einer Mission zu den Trantianern zurück, ein Volk, das von der Landwirtschaft lebt." Sie wandte sich Colonel Sheppard zu. „Wie ist es gelaufen, Colonel?"

„Ähm… Es gab Missverständnisse.", gab er ausweichend zurück, während sein Blick auf dem General vor ihm klebte. Elizabeths rechte Augenbraue schob sich misstrauisch in die Höhe.

„Missverständnisse?", wiederholte sie. „Welcher Art genau waren diese Missverständnisse genau?"

„Es waren…" Er warf McKay über die Schulter einen strafenden Blick zu. „Missverständnisse religiöser Art."

„Man könnte es auch als Frage von Leben und Tod bezeichnen.", fügte Rodney hinzu und entgegnete Sheppards Blick rügend.

„Ah." Elizabeth nickte, obwohl sie kein Wort verstanden hatte. Lächelnd wandte sie sich General Sheppard zu. „Wie Sie sehen, sind wir bemüht mit allen Völkern dieser Galaxie in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen zu existieren. Dass es dabei manchmal zu Missverständnissen kommt, liegt sozusagen in der Natur der Sache." Der General nickte.

„Ich verstehe.", entgegnete er. Sein Tonfall war neutral. Niemand hätte sagen können, was er wirklich über das eben gehörte, dachte. „Und wie sieht nun das Prozedere für einkommende SGA-Teams aus?"

„Colonel Sheppard und sein Team gehen nun zur medizinischen Nachuntersuchung. Die Besprechung der Mission ist für morgen Früh neun Uhr angesetzt.", setzte sie ihm auseinander. Er nickte erneut und wandte sich Colonel Sheppard zu.

„Wenn das so ist, können wir ja heute Abend zusammen essen, John.", schlug er vor.

„Äh…", entfuhr es John unschlüssig.

„Ach, Sie kennen sich?" Elizabeth sah verwundert zwischen den beiden hin und her. In seinem Rücken spürte der Colonel auch die überraschten Blicke seiner Teamkameraden. Er beobachtete, wie sich der General unbewusst aufrichtete und wappnete sich für das, was unweigerlich kommen musste. „Colonel Sheppard ist mein Sohn."

* * *

„Sie haben mir gar nicht gesagt, dass ihr Vater nach Atlantis kommt." Sheppard drehte sich kurz zu Rodney um, als dieser - ungewohnt sportlich - joggend zu ihm aufschloss. Sie hatten gerade die Nachuntersuchung bei Beckett hinter sich gebracht und Sheppard versuchte vor den neugierigen Blicken in sein Quartier zu entkommen. Die Neuigkeit, dass General Sheppard sein Vater war, hatte sich schnell verbreitet.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er herkommt.", antwortete er und fragte sich im selben Augenblick, warum er das Gefühl hatte sich Rodney gegenüber rechtfertigen zu müssen. „Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, dass er in das Stargate-Programm eingeweiht ist."

„Und was will er hier?" Sheppard verdrehte die Augen.

„Woher soll ich das wissen, Rodney? Ich habe ja bisher noch kaum mit ihm geredet.", erinnerte er ihn. „Warum interessieren Sie sich eigentlich dafür? Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester ist mein Vater keine unerschöpfliche Quelle peinlicher Kindheitserinnerungen."

„Ich gebe zu, eine solche Aussicht wäre verlockend.", entgegnete er. „Aber was ich eigentlich meine, ist…" Er verstummte, als sie in Sichtweite von Sheppards Quartier kamen. Vor der Tür stand General Sheppard und wartete offensichtlich auf seinen Sohn. Colonel Sheppard zögerte merklich in seinen Bewegungen, bevor er nur wenige Schritte vor seinem Vater zum Stehen kam.

„Dad.", begrüßte er ihn kurzgebunden.

„John." Sein Blick wanderte forschend über Rodney. „Dr. McKay." John wurde mit einem Mal mulmig zumute. Warum musterte sein Vater Rodney so genau? Vermutlich hatte er während Zelenkas Rundgang das ein oder andere über McKay gehört. Nein! Zwar schimpften die meisten, na ja eigentlich alle, Wissenschaftler früher oder später über McKay. Aber keiner von ihnen würde es wagen, so etwas gegenüber einem Außenstehenden zu tun. Sie alle wussten doch nur zu gut, dass sie ohne Rodney am Arsch wären. „Wir gehen in dein Quartier.", sagte er und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit John vorangehen konnte. Mit einem Gedanken öffnete er die Tür.

„Bis morgen, Rodney."

„Colonel." Rodney wandte sich zum Gehen, als der General ihn zurückhielt.

„Sie bleiben, Dr. McKay.", befahl er mit kaltem Ton. Beide sahen ihn erstaunt an. Johns mulmiges Gefühl wuchs sich zu einem ausgewachsenen Verdacht auf. Sein Vater dachte doch nicht etwa…? Nacheinander betraten sie das Quartier, General Sheppard als Letzter. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen. Der Colonel wappnete sich für das Schlimmste. Wenn er das erwartete, konnte es nur besser werden. Er bemerkte, wie Rodneys Blick verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und herwanderte. Währenddessen schien sein Vater zu überlegen, wo er anfangen sollte.

„John.", begann er schließlich. Seine Stimme bebte und gab John und Rodney einen Eindruck davon, wie aufgebracht der General zu sein schien. „Du weißt, dass ich nie ein Problem mit… DAMIT hatte. Aber welcher Teufel hat dich, verdammt noch mal, geritten, so etwas Dummes zu tun?" Nun war John vollends verwirrt. Von was sprach sein Vater?

„Hören Sie, was immer Sie beide zu besprechen haben, es handelt sich ganz offensichtlich um eine Familienangelegenheit. Ich sollte also gehen.", versuchte sich Rodney zu entschuldigen. Doch noch bevor er sich in Bewegung setzen konnte, um zu entkommen, entgegnete der General erneut: „Sie bleiben!"

„Was soll das? Du spazierst hier einfach herein und machst mir Vorwürfe! Kannst du mir wenigstens mal sagen, warum du wütend auf mich bist?"

„Weil du mit IHM schläfst!" Sein anklagender Zeigefinger richtete sich auf Rodney. Johns Mund schloss sich hörbar. Oh nein! Sein Vater war tatsächlich auf diese Idee gekommen!

„Was?", entfuhr es Rodney überrascht. „N…n…nein! Sie verstehen da etwas vollkommen falsch!" Er lachte nervös auf. „Wir sind kein Paar! Ihr Sohn ist noch nicht einmal annähernd schwul! Wenn… Sie wüssten, welche… welche Frauen er in den letzten Monaten…"

„Rodney!", zischte John warnend.

„Versuchen Sie mir nicht einen solchen Unsinn zu erzählen!", schimpfte sein Vater. „John hat sich geoutet als er sechzehn war!" Einen Moment lang herrschte eine schreckliche Stille in dem Quartier. John schluckte. Jetzt war es also raus. Jetzt kannte Rodney das Geheimnis, das John die ganze Zeit so gut zu bewahren gewusst hatte.

„John, du weißt, dass ich nie ein Problem mit deiner sexuellen Orientierung hatte. Aber weißt du überhaupt was du hier tust?", fuhr der General fort. „Von jedem in dieser… Stadt höre ich, was für ein tolles Team ihr seid! Das habe ich schon mal gehört!" John wurde rot. „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand Wind von… EUCH bekommt. Ihr müsst euch doch im Klaren darüber sein, dass eure Beziehung keine Zukunft hat!" Er atmete tief durch, bevor er sich Rodney zuwandte. „Dr. McKay, nach allem was ich von Ihnen gehört habe, sind Sie ein intelligenter Mann. Sie müssen doch wissen, dass Sie meinen Sohn ins Unglück stürzen."

„Jetzt reicht es!", zischte John. „Raus! Sofort raus aus meinem Quartier!" Er packte seinen Vater an den Schultern, drehte ihn um und schob ihn aus dem Raum. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als sich die Türen hinter seinem Vater schlossen. Das war ein einziger Alptraum. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die geschlossene Tür. Was würde er jetzt darum geben in ein Gefecht mit den Wraith verwickelt zu sein. Zur Not würden es auch die Genii tun. Hauptsache, er war weit weg von seinem Vater. Er hatte McKays Anwesenheit schon beinahe vergessen, als dieser sich leise räusperte. „Äh… Colonel…"

„Rodney.", unterbrach Sheppard ihn sofort. Egal, was Rodney jetzt sagen wollte, er wollte es mit Sicherheit nicht hören. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Gehen Sie bitte.", flüsterte er. Sein Blick war gesenkt.

„Aber…"

„Rodney." Sein Freund schwieg einen Moment lang.

„Okay.", murmelte er schließlich. John hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und nach einem Moment auch wieder schloss. Er seufzte auf. Deprimiert fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, bevor er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ und versuchte jeden Gedanken daran zu verdrängen, dass sein Vater ihn gerade geoutet hatte.

* * *

John hatte sehr schlecht geschlafen. Um kurz vor neun am Morgen hatte er sich schließlich aus dem Bett geschleppt, hatte sich halbwegs vorzeigbar zurechtgemacht und war in Elizabeths Büro geschlichen. Zu seiner Erleichterung war sein Vater während der Nachbesprechung nicht anwesend gewesen. Rodney war aber da gewesen. Sobald John den Raum betreten hatte, hatte der Wissenschaftler von seinem Laptop aufgesehen und ihn von Kopf bis Fuss gemustert. Sheppard war seinem Blick ausgewichen und hatte schnell einen Platz so weit wie möglich von Rodney entfernt eingenommen. Das hinderte Rodney aber nicht daran ihn weiterhin während der ganzen Besprechung unverhohlen zu beobachten. Aus Johns Sicht war es ein Wunder, dass weder Teyla noch Elizabeth etwas zu diesem merkwürdigen Verhalten zu bemerken hatten. Vielleicht war er nach der Besprechung auch einfach zu schnell aus dem Büro geflohen, um noch etwas Derartiges mitzubekommen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Wecker neben seinem Bett. Kurz vor zwölf. Eigentlich die beste Zeit um endlich zu Mittag zu essen. Er seufzte und richtete den Blick wieder auf die Decke über seinem Bett. Zum Glück hatte er genügend Snacks in seinem Quartier gebunkert. Das würde es ihm ersparen sich zum Mittagessen in die Messe bequemen zu müssen. Wenn nur endlich das Klopfen an der Tür aufhören würde.

„Colonel, machen Sie endlich die Tür auf.", schimpfte Rodney lautstark. _‚Den Teufel werde ich tun.'_, fuhr es Sheppard durch den Kopf. Wenn es eine Sache gab, die John bestimmt nicht tun wollte, dann war das mit Rodney zu reden - oder noch schlimmer mit seinem Vater. Der konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben. Und Rodney. John wurde es flau im Magen, als er an ein mögliches Gespräch mit seinem Freund und Kollegen dachte. Gott, das war so peinlich! Wie hatte sein Vater ihm das bloß antun können? Er hatte vermutlich seine Freundschaft mit Rodney zerstört. Immerhin hatte McKay gestern Abend und auch heute Morgen nicht unbedingt den Eindruck gemacht, als ob er sich vor John geekelt hätte. Aber John wusste einfach nicht, auf welcher Basis ihr Verhältnis momentan stand. Vielleicht kam der große Knall ja noch. Vielleicht stand der große Knall genau in diesem Moment vor der Tür und wartete darauf, dass John ihm die Tür öffnete. Er hatte gehofft, dass McKay aufgeben würde, sobald er nicht auf das Türsignal reagieren würde. Stattdessen war Rodney dazu übergegangen zu klopfen und zu rufen. Langsam bekam Sheppard Kopfschmerzen davon. Warum konnte McKay nicht einfach aufgeben? Als das Klopfen schließlich endete, atmete John erleichtert auf. Er war nicht zu sprechen, verdammt noch mal! Vielleicht dachte Rodney nun ja, dass er gar nicht hier wäre. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er in irgendeinem anderen Winkel der Stadt nach ihm suchen. Die Türen seines Quartiers öffneten sich und John fuhr überrascht auf. McKay stand im Flur. In seiner Hand hielt er seinen Laptop, den er nun verärgert zuklappte. Sheppard seufzte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass McKay sich nicht derart täuschen ließ. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er seinen Laptop dabei hatte mit dem er zu allen Systemen der Stadt Zugang hatte.

„Warum haben Sie die Tür nicht aufgemacht? Haben Sie mich nicht gehört?", fragte er und betrat den Raum. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür. Genervt verdrehte Sheppard die Augen.

„Sind Sie mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich vielleicht niemanden sehen will?", entgegnete er in einem aggressiven Tonfall. Doch die einzige Reaktion, die ihm das einbrachte, war ein verächtliches Schauben.

„Oh, bitte!" Er klemmte sich den Laptop unter den Arm. Mit der freien Hand griff er nach Sheppards Stiefeln und drückte sie ihm in die Hand. „Und jetzt kommen Sie endlich! Wir sind spät dran!" Missmutig ließ John die Stiefel zurück auf den Boden neben dem Bett fallen.

„Spät dran? Für was den spät dran?" Rodney wurde rot. „Mittagessen.", murmelte er kaum verständlich. Sheppard runzelte die Stirn. Mittagessen? Wegen dem Mittagessen machte McKay einen solchen Aufstand? Okay, okay. Es war Rodney und es war Essen, aber trotzdem! Andererseits fühlte er sich plötzlich erleichtert. Wenigstens sein unfreiwilliges Coming Out von gestern Abend keine Probleme zwischen ihnen zu schaffen.

„Wenn ich Ihnen nicht schnell genug bin, können Sie ja auch ohne mich essen gehen.", entgegnete er plötzlich um einiges besser gelaunt, aber noch immer nicht bereit sich aus seinem selbst gewählten Asyl zu begeben. Er griff nach der Bettdecke und zog sie bis über den Kopf. Vielleicht würde McKay ja dieses Zeichen verstehen.

„Teyla wartet auf uns." _‚Nein, er versteht es nicht.'_, dachte John deprimiert, als Rodney mit diesen Worten die Decke entriss.

„McKay! Ich habe keinen Hunger! Und jetzt verschwinden Sie endlich!", fauchte er. „Was haben Sie denn bloß mit ihrem bescheuerten Mittagessen?" Erst jetzt fiel ihm Rodneys unnatürliche Gesichtsfarbe auf. „Rodney…", flüsterte er gefährlich leise. McKay schluckte.

„Es… es ist nur ein ganz normales Mittagessen.", entgegnete er sichtlich nervös. „Sie sind da, ich bin da, Teyla ist da… und ihr Vater vielleicht auch." Die Worte brauchten einen Moment, bis sie in ihrer ganzen Deutlichkeit zu John durchgedrungen waren.

„Nein!", schrie er und sprang aus dem Bett. „Das können Sie vergessen! Ich will ihn nicht sehen!"

„Colonel…", versuchte er zu intervenieren.

„Nein!", unterbrach John ihn. „Sie haben ihn doch erlebt, Rodney! Er ist völlig verbohrt! Er ist imstande und macht mir in der Messe eine Szene."

Rodney verdrehte die Augen. „Und genau aus dem Grund müssen Sie mit ihrem Vater reden."

„Was soll das werden?" Er schnaubte. „Eine Familientherapie? Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, McKay, aber nur weil Sie andauernd bei Dr. Heightmeyer abhängen, macht Sie das noch lange nicht zu einem Therapeuten.", antwortete er mit zynischem Unterton.

„Ha! Als ob Sie freiwillig zu einem Therapeuten gehen würden." Er seufzte. „Colonel." Verärgert stellte Sheppard fest, dass McKay nun den Tonfall benutzte, den er sich normalerweise für die wirklich dummen Mitglieder seiner Abteilung aufhob. „Er ist ihr Vater! Sie sollten mit ihm reden, solange er noch da ist."

„Hört, hört! McKay, der große Psychologe und Menschenversteher." Bockig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich möchte nicht mit ihm reden. Sie haben doch erlebt, wie er ist.", quengelte er. Aber im Grund war ihm schon klar, dass sich jeder weitere Widerstand erübrigte. Innerlich seufzte er auf. Eines Tages würde es ihn mal noch teuer zu stehen kommen, dass er sich von McKay immer so leicht um den Finger wickeln ließ. Hoffentlich kam dieser Tag nicht allzu bald. „Warum können Sie das ganze nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen?", startete er einen neuen Versuch.

„Ich lasse mir nicht vorwerfen, dass ich ihre Karriere kaputt mache!", antwortete Rodney.

„Ach, kommen Sie!", hielt John entgegen. „Das ist noch eines der harmlosesten Dinge, die man ihnen vorwirft."

„Ja! Aber wenn jemand sagt, dass ich ein arrogantes Arschloch bin, dann ist mir das egal, weil ich nämlich ein arrogantes Arschloch BIN. Aber das hier ist einfach unfair! Ich zerstöre ihre Karriere nicht!", erklärte er wild gestikulierend.

„Natürlich tun Sie das nicht.", versuchte er ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Eben! Und ihr Vater soll das auch verstehen!" Er griff nach Johns Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich. „Und jetzt kommen Sie!"

* * *

Das Mittagessen hatte etwas von einem Horrorfilm. Jedenfalls war das Johns Meinung. Er saß seinem Vater gegenüber an einem Tisch in der Messe. Neben dem General saß Rodney und neben ihm selbst Teyla. Warum McKay sie auch noch in diese Angelegenheit mit hineingezogen hatte, war John ein Rätsel gewesen. Inzwischen hatte er die Vermutung, dass es reiner Selbstschutz gewesen war. Teyla würde es John um einiges schwieriger machen McKay zu ermorden.

„Es ist eine große Ehre für mich ein Teil von Colonel Sheppards Team zu sein." Teyla lächelte. „Ihr Sohn leistet hervorragende Arbeit - wie alle hier auf Atlantis."

„Da bin ich sicher." Sein Blick wanderte zwischen seinem Sohn und McKay hin und her. „Deshalb hoffe ich auch, dass er diese Arbeit auch noch so lange wie möglich tun kann. Und nichts… dazwischen kommt." Rodney spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Ein kurzer Blick über den Tisch zeigte ihm, dass es John genauso erging. Der Colonel hatte die Zähne sichtbar zusammengebissen und sein Griff um den Löffel, den er gerade zum Mund hatte führen wollen, war so fest geworden, dass die Knöchel an seiner Hand weiß hervortraten. Rodney räusperte sich.

„Das hoffen wir alle.", erklärte er und versuchte dabei zu lächeln, was ihm von beiden Sheppards strafende Blicke einbrachte.

„Ja… ähm…" Er räusperte sich erneut und warf Teyla einen Hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Diese sprang sofort ihn die Bresche.

„Dr. Zelenka erzählte mir, dass er Ihnen unter anderem die Labore gezeigt hat.", sagte sie zu dem älteren Sheppard gewandt. „Interessieren Sie sich für die Technologie der Antiker?"

„Nein."

„Nein?", wiederholte Teyla verblüfft und sah John kurz fragend an. „Das… überrascht mich."

„Was der General sicherlich damit sagen wollte,", versuchte McKay die Situation zu retten. „War, dass die Technologie der Antiker derart komplex ist, dass Sie von einem Laien auf den ersten Blick nur schwer zu verstehen ist. Aber wenn man sich erst einmal genauer damit beschäftigt, wird einem klar, dass…"

„Nein.", unterbrach der General ihn in eisigem Tonfall. Rodney verstummte schlagartig. Ihm stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Hilfe suchend wandte er sich John zu, doch dieser zog es vor einfach nur die Schultern in die Höhe zu ziehen und sein „Ich habe es doch gleich gesagt Lächeln" aufsetzte.

„Ihr Sohn machte mich mit einem Spiel der Erde vertraut. Es nennt sich College-Football. Kennen Sie es?", startete Teyla einen neuen Versuch.

„Ja.", antwortete der General kurzgebunden. Teylas Lächeln wuchs. Endlich hatte sie hier einen Ansatz gefunden, auf dem man aufbauen konnte.

„Dann hat Colonel Sheppard seine Begeisterung für das Spiel wohl von Ihnen.", entgegnete sie schmeichelnd. John verdrehte genervt die Augen. Mit dieser Taktik würde sie bestimmt nicht bei seinem Vater landen.

„Ja." Der General nickte und für einen Augenblick sah man in seinen Augen väterliches Wohlwollen aufblitzen. „Leider kommt er in anderen Dingen nicht nach mir." Er warf John einen rügenden Blick zu. Das war genug! Bisher hatte sein Vater kein Problem mit seiner sexuellen Orientierung gehabt, sondern nur damit, dass John womöglich seine Karriere riskierte. Aber wenn er nun SO anfing…

„Es reicht!", zischte John leise und sah seinen Vater wütend an. Er erhob sich und griff nach seinem Tablett. „Ich gehe." Ohne auch nur einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, ließ er seine Freunde mit seinem Vater zurück. Teyla sah ihm fassungslos nach, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine weitere Bewegung bemerkte. Der General stand ebenfalls auf. „Miss Emmagan, ich danke Ihnen für die Einladung zum Essen.", sagte er und nahm sein Geschirr. Rodney warf er einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „Dr. McKay." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging. Frustriert ließ McKay sein Bestecke sinken. Teyla sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Machen Sie sich nichts daraus, Dr. McKay.", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern. „Colonel Sheppard weiß ihre Bemühungen mit Sicherheit zu schätzen. Ihr Verhalten ehrt Sie als wirklichen Freund. Ich bin sicher: Früher oder später werden der Colonel und auch General Sheppard das erkennen." Mürrisch warf Rodney seine Serviette auf den Tisch.

„Ja, ja.", murmelte er wenig überzeugt.

„Ich bin nicht da!", rief Sheppard laut und seufzte. Wenigstens eine Stunde hatte er Ruhe vor McKay gehabt. Nun stand sein Freund wieder vor seiner Tür und schien keine Anstalten zu machen bald wieder gehen zu wollen.

„Sehr witzig, Colonel!", kam es gedämpft von der anderen Seite der Tür. „Machen Sie auf!"

* * *

Seufzend erhob John sich und ging zur Tür. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie es das letzte Mal geendet hatte, als er McKay nicht hatte hereinlassen wollen. Er würde ja doch nicht um dieses Gespräch herumkommen. Aber vielleicht konnte er es wenigstens so gestalten, dass es zu seinen Gunsten verlief. Er öffnete die Tür mit einem Gedanken und bevor er sich versah, stürmte Rodney an ihm vorbei in sein Quartier.

„So geht das nicht!", begann er laut. „Das kann so nicht weitergehen." Resignierend schloss Sheppard die Tür hinter ihm. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein toller Plan gerade über den Haufen geworfen worden war. Wenn McKay bereits jetzt in dieser Geschwindigkeit sprach, würde er wohl kaum dazu kommen etwas Sinnvolles zu entgegnen und er zog es vor diese Unterhaltung ohne zufällig vorbeikommende Zeugen zu führen. „Hören Sie!", fuhr Rodney fort. „Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht gerne über ihre… ihre Gefühle reden! Und normalerweise würde ich das auch akzeptieren. Wirklich! Aber… aber Sie müssen mit ihrem Vater reden! Es ist wichtig!" Sheppard seufzte laut hörbar auf.

„McKay…", setzte er an.

„Nein, hören Sie! Ich weiß, Sie sind wütend! Und ich verstehe das! Aber wenn Sie jetzt nicht mit ihm reden, dann ist es irgendwann zu spät! Dann ist ihr Vater nicht mehr nur nicht mehr auf Atlantis, sondern überhaupt nicht mehr irgendwo!", unterbrach Rodney ihn. Fasziniert beobachtete John seinen Freund, während dieser seinen Redefluss ungehindert fortsetzte.

„Glauben Sie mir, es wird Ihnen dann furchtbar Leid tun.", betonte Rodney. „Sie… Sie sollten diese Sache klären… Oder… oder…" John hatte das Gefühl zum ersten Mal wirklich hinter die laute Fassade von Beschwerden und Quengeleien die Rodney McKay sonst immer umgab, sehen zu können. Ihm wurde klar, wie wichtig es Rodney war ihn und seinen Vater aussöhnen zu wollen und langsam war er sich sicher, dass es nichts damit zu tun, dass McKay nicht für das Scheitern von Johns Karriere verantwortlich gemacht werden wollte. „Sie werden es bereuen, glauben Sie mir! Sie müssen mit ihm reden, bevor…"

„Okay.", sagte John, bevor er selbst lange darüber nachdenken konnte. Überrascht hielt McKay inne. Er schien nicht mit einem schnellen Erfolg gerechnet zu haben.

„Oh!", entfuhr es ihm nach einem Moment. „Gut! Das ist… gut!" Er nickte hektisch und wurde rot. Vielleicht wurde ihm jetzt erst bewusst, wie viel er in den letzten Minuten von sich Preis gegeben hatte. John musste lächeln.

„Star Trek?", schlug er vor. „Ich muss auch noch irgendwo Schokoladenkekse haben." Sichtlich erleichtert atmete Rodney auf und nickte.

* * *

„T'Pring war heiß.", urteilte McKay und stopfte sich eine Handvoll Popcorn in den Mund. Sheppard bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Es war schwierig im Halbdunkel des Quartiers sein Gesicht auszumachen. Sie hatten das Licht gedämpft, um eine bessere Kino-Atmosphäre zu haben, während sie sich eine Folge „Star Trek" nach der anderen ansahen. Dass sie dabei eng nebeneinander auf Johns schmalem Bett mehr lagen als saßen, schien McKay dabei überhaupt nicht zu stören. John war sich sicher, dass er die Männer in seinem Freundeskreis, die sich freiwillig neben einen schwulen Mann auf ein Bett legen würden, an einer Hand abzählen könnte. Hatte McKay etwa schon vergessen, dass T'Pring nicht ganz sein Bier war sondern mehr jemand wie Spock? Er beschloss die Antwort, die ihm auf der Zunge lag hinunterzuschlucken und stattdessen zu entgegnen: „Sie war ein intrigantes Miststück." McKay verdrehte die Augen. Missmutig nickte er, bevor er laut schmatzend „Aber sie war heiß." antwortete. Amüsiert wandte sich John wieder dem Laptop zu.

„Wenn Sie das sagen.", urteilte er und grinste. Er war erleichtert, dass McKay offensichtlich sowenig Probleme mit seiner sexuellen Orientierung hatte, dass er ihre Ausrichtung schon gleich wieder vergessen hatte. Das Türsignal erklang. Genervt stöhnte McKay auf. Etwas, dass Sheppard absolut nachfühlen konnte. „Wehe, wenn das nicht wichtig ist.", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Rodney, als er sich erhob und die Tür mit einem Gedanken öffnete. Erst einen Moment später dachte er daran auch den Raum wieder zu erhellen. Einen Augenblick lang mussten sich seine Augen an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnen, bevor er zu seinem großen Schrecken seinen Vater in der Tür stehen sah. Der Blick des Generals wanderte musternd über seinen Sohn, bevor er auf Rodney fiel, der sich hinter John ebenfalls erhoben, seine Stiefel angezogen hatte und nun um das Bett herumging, um neben Sheppard Junior stehen zu bleiben. Innerlich aufstöhnend, dachte John darüber nach wie die Situation für seinen Vater aussehen musste: McKay und er gemeinsam auf dem Bett in einem halbdunklen Quartier. Dass der Laptop auf einem Tisch am Fußende des Bettes stand und noch immer die Dialoge der Star Trek-Folge in die Stille des Raumes warf, dürfte bei seiner Bewertung der Situation wohl kaum eine Rolle spielen. _‚Na prima.'_, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. _‚Jetzt denkt er auch noch, dass er uns in einer verfänglichen Situation erwischt hätte.'_ Der Blick des Generals wanderte zwischen John und Rodney hin und her, bevor er einen großen Schritt machte und das Quartier betrat. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür. Der General bedachte McKay mit einem langen Blick, bevor er sich seinem Sohn zuwandte.Mürrisch verzog er das Gesicht.

„Nun.", begann er und streckte sich. „Ich kann wohl kaum etwas dagegen tun. Oder?" John atmete tief ein. Sollte das etwa ein Friedensangebot sein? Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, wie McKay dazu ansetzte etwas zu sagen. Schnell legte er seine Hand auf Rodneys Arm und drückte ihn leicht. Sein Freund warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, den er jedoch ignorierte.

„Nein, kannst du nicht.", antwortete er. Der General nickte. In seiner Miene war deutlich zu sehen, dass er sich besiegt fühlte.

„Ich verstehe.", entgegnete er. „Na, wenn das so ist, bleibt mir wohl kaum etwas anderes übrig." Einen Augenblick lang setzte Johns Herzschlag aus. Es blieb ihm kaum etwas anderes übrig? Was meinte sein Vater damit? Doch wohl kaum, dass er seinen eigenen Sohn outen würde? Oder? „Ich muß es wohl akzeptieren." Er sah Rodney von der Seite her an. John spürte, wie eine unglaubliche Last von seinen Schultern genommen wurde. Sein Vater akzeptierte seine Beziehung zu Rodney! Er hatte kein Problem mehr damit! Bloß… er hatte gar keine Beziehung zu Rodney. Er seufzte innerlich auf. Warum konnte sein Leben eigentlich nicht einmal perfekt sein?

* * *

„Muss ich hier sein?", quengelte Rodney. Sheppard, der weniger als einen Meter von ihm entfernt stand, seufzte lautlos auf.

„Es sind nur ein paar Minuten.", erinnerte er ihn und fügte frotzelnd hinzu: „Ausserdem wollten Sie doch, dass sich mein Verhältnis zu meinem Vater bessert und er möchte, dass Sie hier sind." Missmutig verzog McKay das Gesicht. Eine verräterische Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe, Sie wissen meinen selbstlosen Einsatz zu schätzen.", versuchte er sich herauszureden.

„Natürlich, Rodney.", entgegnete er, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass Rodneys selbstloser Einsatz wirklicher von irgendeiner Bedeutung war. Sein Vater war nicht von der Idee abzubringen, dass sie ein Paar waren. Sheppard verdrehte die Augen, als ihm klar wurde, wie ironisch die Situation war: Ausgerechnet der Person, die am wenigsten in der Lage war erfolgreich zu lügen, glaubte sein Vater nicht, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Für seinen Vater würden McKay und er wohl immer ein Paar bleiben. Er schüttelte diesen etwas beängstigenden Gedanken ab und ließ seinen Blick über die Mannschaftsangehörigen der Daedalus wandern, die geschäftig dabei waren die letzten leeren Transportboxen im Laderaum des Raumschiffes zu verstauen. Ihr Abflug stand kurz bevor. Schon in wenigen Minuten würden Rodney und er das Pier aus Sicherheitsgründen verlassen müssen. Sie waren nur hergekommen, um noch den General zu verabschieden. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass auch McKay dabei war, wenn er seinem Sohn auf Wiedersehen sagte. Sein Blick wanderte weiter. Von der Stadt her konnte er seinen Vater auf sie beide zukommen sehen. In seiner linken Hand trug er seinen Koffer. Wie immer verriet das Gesicht des Generals nichts über sein Gefühlsleben. Diesbezüglich hatte sich John nie fragen müssen, ob er nach seinem Vater oder nach seiner Mutter kam. Er kam näher und als er schließlich bei ihnen stehen blieb, sah John zu seiner großen Überraschung ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters.

„John.", begrüßte er seinen Sohn. „Dr. McKay." Rodney nickte unsicher.

„Ja… ähm…", fuhr der General fort und stellte seinen Koffer neben sich auf dem Pier ab. „Dann ist es wohl jetzt soweit." Er breitete die Arme auf und zog seinen überraschten Sohn in eine feste Umarmung, die John fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm. „Auf Wiedersehen, Junge! Sei vorsichtig!" Unwohl wand sich John unter der intimen Berührung. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihn auch noch ein Teil der Daedalus-Crew beobachten konnte, wurde ihm vollends unwohl. Zum Glück wussten sie wenigstens nicht, dass sein Vater mit „vorsichtig sein" weniger die Wraith als viel mehr die eigenen Leute und Rodney meinte.

„Ja, schon gut, Dad.", versicherte er und löste sich aus der Umarmung. „Ich… werde auf mich aufpassen." Beruhigt nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass sein Vater sich Rodney zuwandte. Der General streckte die Hand aus, die McKay erleichtert ergriff. Er schien schon befürchtet zu haben, dass Sheppard Senior ihn auch umarmen würde.

„Passen Sie auf ihn auf.", sagte der General leise und klopfte Rodney mit der freien Hand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Viel Glück." Er ließ seine Hand los und griff nach seinem Koffer. Er hob die Hand zu einem letzten Gruß, bevor er zur Daedalus ging. Nachdenklich sah John ihm nach. Er fragte sich, wann er seinen Vater wohl wieder sehen würde.

„Wir müssen gehen.", drang Rodneys Stimme plötzlich zu ihm durch. Er bedachte seinen Freund mit einem kurzen Blick. Er nickte und gemeinsam wandten sie sich zum Gehen.

„Sehen Sie?", versuchte John zu witzeln. „War doch gar nicht so schlimm." Er räusperte sich. Rodney nickte zustimmend.

„Wenigstens die peinlichen Situationen dürften nun weniger werden.", hoffte er. „Da gibt es nur eine Sache, die ich noch immer nicht ganz verstehe."

„Ah ja?" Überrascht sah John ihn an, als sie den Transporter bestiegen. Es war selten, dass Rodney McKay zugab, dass er etwas nicht verstand. Na ja, eigentlich geschah das nie. Jedenfalls konnte sich John spontan nicht an eine Situation erinnern. Die Türen schlossen sich hinter ihnen.

„Ja!", entgegnete Rodney und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie sind wirklich schwul?!"

**Ende**


End file.
